User talk:Smashbro8
Welcome to Smashbro8's talk page! Feel free to leave a message if you spot vandalism, unnecessary edits, edit wars, or just to talk. Please be polite. All vandal messages or messages from blocked users will be ignored. Please add headers and sign your messages with (~~~~). And yes, I main all nine of those characters in Super Smash Bros. For Wii U, along with Wario, the male Wii Fit Trainer and Little Mac xD (I play my battles on 8-Player Smash against 7 CPUs on easy difficulty with the handicap set to 150% damage and Launch Ratio at 2.0 xD). first lolol 19:40, February 21, 2015 (UTC) : Oh wow rain XD (talk) | ( ) 22:08, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Inactive Staff Clearout Just looking through staff members, and have noticed User:Bob.cutlass2 is still a patroller, even though his last contribute was in April 2014, and it wasn't even an article edit. Shouldn't he be demoted to non-staff? Or can you not be demoted from a patroller to non-staff? (talk) | ( ) 22:08, February 21, 2015 (UTC) : also, User:Haruhi_Suzumiya 's last edit was in 2012! (talk) | ( ) 22:12, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :: Hey man, you said: "Inactive patrollers can't be demoted at all. It's against the policy." but does it apply even if their last edit was three years ago? (talk/ /blog) 13:51, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :: Exactly, thats what i thought, surely, they don't deserve a staff membership if they don't contribute for extreme aunual times? It's not like they're going to return. (talk) | ( ) 13:53, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Animals Hey Jamal, remember when we were talking about animals in GTA V compared to other games? Yeah, in GTA V, any animal, including a Rottweiler can kill the player with a single bite, today I noticed that in Red Dead Redemption this is much different, there's a hunting challenge (which I didn't want to do, but I had to in order to complete the game 100%) where you have to kill two Cougars using a Knife and collect their pelts, in Red Dead, they need two or three attacks to kill the player and there's a greater chance to survive and fight them back, the most powerful animals in this game are the Bears, they kill the player with two attacks, but they're slow, to kill them, you'll need 6 shots with a Semi-auto shotgun or two shots with a Buffalo Rifle (now think about that, the 8th challenge demands the player to kill a Bear using a Knife) (talk/ /blog) 17:15, February 22, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, Red Dead has a larger variety of animals and the chances of surviving is greater, one thing I found useless in GTA V was that Hunting minigame, poaching is more likely, you get nothing from killing innocent animals, in Red Dead you get a powerful rifle (which kills a Bear with a single shot in the head) and a healing thing in the case you are attacked by wolves and cougars, I don't like hunting in general, but I can't deny it when it's necessary, I need just a bit more hunting to complete the game 100%, when I complete this game, I will stop killing animals for good, killing gangsters is much better. (talk/ /blog) 01:42, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :: You know what? I found a game which is better than GTA V and this game is called Red Dead Redemption xD I still like GTA V, but Red Dead got my favoritism, but hey, you're talking about Far Cry 3, is this game fun like Red Dead? I mean, it's a FPS open world game, you can still play after the storyline completition, can't you? (talk/ /blog) 01:49, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh, that's bad... The first thing that made me not buy Far Cry 3 is because it's a FPS game, I suck at FPS. (talk/ /blog) 02:15, February 23, 2015 (UTC) : I will first clear Red Dead 100%, then Watch Dogs 100%, then i'll see what game I can buy. (talk/ /blog) 02:25, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Rename Whilst you're on a re-naming spree, can you sort this page out please? SJWalker (talk) 23:51, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Jamal. SJWalker (talk) 23:56, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Talk page screen I got this idea from Rain xD he had an even more incredible screen with various images and links, so I decided building my own, but if you want me to build a screen, I can do it for you, what do you want in it? Any song? Any png picture or gif? (talk/ /blog) 03:00, February 25, 2015 (UTC) : Well, I can add a slideshow with all the pictures you want, I'd like to know what font, color and border you'd like to have in the screen, i'll do it tomorrow (or today, in the case of american timeline) (talk/ /blog) 03:09, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :: Only a very few fonts, they're in wikipedia on the article: "Typology" (I think) (talk/ /blog) 18:44, February 25, 2015 (UTC) I'd like if I knew your signature's font, that would make a very nice text. (talk/ /blog) 19:50, February 25, 2015 (UTC) : Try writing: (talk/ /blog) 20:25, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Spammer User and his video smurfy (coms) 21:09, February 25, 2015 (UTC) RE:A Compliment Thanks! Mister Hansen also appreciate your compliment. By the way, thanks for the cleanup in the The World's a Stooge page. I normally ask Sam to do the cleanup in the pages that I edit. This Chinatown Wars mission pages really need to be updated, I'm currently playing the game in my phone, so I edit the pages as I progress in the campaign. I should be done with all the missions in a couple of weeks. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 05:13, February 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: If they're good, rename and license them, but warn the user about not using policy. Leo68 (talk) 05:45, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle naming I agree completely that some cases are really ridiculous, the Dune Buggy was probably the most ridiculous one, I still ask myself why Rockstar didn't name it as "Bandito", the Dumper/Dump is another one that you mention, but the VTOL Jet, i'll let it like it is right now, but in this case... Ha, i'm sure it's a Hydra, i'll pay a beer to everyone if it isn't xD (talk/ /blog) 14:50, February 26, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, pure ignorance, as I said to Sam, I always call the Dump as "Dumper", the same goes to the Dune Buggy, I never, ever call it as "Dune Buggy", I recuse, for me it's entirely a Bandito, same goes to the Hydra, whether this new plane is called Hydra or not, I refuse not to call it a Hydra. (talk/ /blog) 19:31, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Bull's eye bro, both renditions of the normal Turismo looks great, i'd like if there was the GTA IV Turismo and a Turismo classic (or Turismo F4) in GTA V, the Turismo R is very cool, but I don't nearly like it as I did to the previous versions, it looks too much modern, the GTA IV is more like a sports car and it would probably be cheap (about 300,000 dollars), some cars really needed to be back. (talk/ /blog) 23:44, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Move Hey Smash. Can you move this page to this other one? Also, can you rename this page? This page should be about the Cherry Popper brand in general, instead of just the factory. Thanks. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 14:01, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Renaming Could you consider renmaing these pages ? Thanks (talk) | ( ) 12:50, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Videos I need your opinion about them here. (talk/ /blog) 15:19, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Leaked Info Keep an eye out. This user posted a leaked image of the new Kuruma set to be featured in the Heists Update. He then set up a second account and posted the same image. He has been banned on both accounts. We don't need another sockpuppet. The guy uses random numbers and letters for his titles and the image appears to be in the same image it is outside the La Mesa LSC. If the image appears again before March 10, ban the uploader immediately. Leo68 (talk) 07:25, March 1, 2015 (UTC) GTA Game I admit man, GTA San Andreas is the best, it's a timeless classic, while GTA V is still a hell of a game but not the best GTA game. (talk/ /blog) 19:30, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Vandal There's a Vandal editing your user page. I'd consider warning him: User:DomWoody . (talk) | ( ) 19:38, March 2, 2015 (UTC) : I've already warned him, and I've reverted the edits he made to your page Jamal, but I get the feeling he won't pay much attention. SJWalker (talk) 19:40, March 2, 2015 (UTC) I don't think a warning will work. A block would probably be more appropriate, as it appears he isn't going to be a constructive editor. SJWalker (talk) 19:45, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :: Yes, i don't think Smash is on right now, try another user. (talk) | ( ) 19:46, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for that, quick response right there! (talk) | ( ) 19:55, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Garage The vehicles you said are actually easy to obtain, the Merryweather mesa needs to be taken in The Wrap Up and the Bati Custom just spawns randomly xD. (talk/ /blog) 21:09, March 2, 2015 (UTC) To get the mermesa in GTA Online, just set a bounty on a player, and steal the Mesas the merryweather use. (talk) | ( ) 21:10, March 2, 2015 (UTC) There's currently no way to do that, why did you make your character a woman in the first place, you're a man for god sakes! LOL, you should play with me when you get your Xbox Live Gold back, what console are you on? (talk) | ( ) 21:26, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Cool, i'll be selling my 360 in a couple of months or so, but i can still play, what's your gamertag? (talk) | ( ) 21:34, March 2, 2015 (UTC) when you're on GTA Online, i think in the pause menu there is an option for characters, somewhere there should be "create new character", this will make a new character (duh), and when you next sign in to GTA Online, you will automatically be signed into that character. You can switch between characters at anytime by going to the characters menu. I don't know for sure how you make a new character, but i can picture it! I've done it before, so there is a way. (talk) | ( ) 21:49, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Pleeeaaasseee make it a man this time! We're men, we are a bit different to women, in many ways, lol, and i think it's much more likely you will not get killed for being a woman in GTA Online, XD (talk) | ( ) 21:52, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Block Suggestion? 3 months may be more justifiable. Leo68 (talk) 00:15, March 3, 2015 (UTC) More renames Some pages to rename here, here, here aaaaaaaaand here. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 01:08, March 4, 2015 (UTC) : Correction required on Sweet Nothing's to Sweet Nothings. smurfy (coms) 02:50, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Image Hey SmashBro, I found this image http://gta.wikia.com/File:Algonquin_only.png It is named "Algonquin only". But as the image policy says the name should be related to image. So I think the image should be renamed to "Algonquin map" . Can you rename it?Hunter(Talk/ ) 15:23, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Astoria Street In GTA IV, it is called only Astoria not Astoria street. So it should be renamed to Astoria. I was not able to do so. Can you rename it? Hunter(Talk/ ) 18:15, March 4, 2015 (UTC) WHOOOAA!!!! Man, you have played NFS Carbon!!???? Man, I love that game! It's probably my second favorite NFS game, just before NFS Most Wanted, I remember back there, when NFS was the best racing game series ever, no joke, I felt some nostalgia when you mentioned NFS, I remember my nice cars, the Shelby GT500, the Lambo Murcielago, the Lambo LP640, the Carrera GT, the DB9, the BMW M3 aaaaand.... The sweetest car i've ever had: THE FORD MUSTANG! Ooooh good times, playing with friends, racing like a boss :') I miss these games! (talk/ /blog) 02:01, March 5, 2015 (UTC) : Yup, the Corvette is still a beast, I loved it as much as the Coquette, I bought NFS Hot Pursuit for PS3 but it's not as fun as Carbon, I have played NFS The Run, but it looks gross, the graphics look like those from Minecraft and the driving is as bad, if not worse than Watch Dogs, the storyline also doesn't make sense, The Run is a shit, not much else to say xD NFS Underground 2 is also a nostalgic game. (talk/ /blog) 02:07, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :: NFS Rivals seems to be as fun as Hot Pursuit, the cars in this game are very nice, there's the Ferrari Enzo, the GTA Spano, the Lambo Sesto Elemento, the Pagani Huayra and the Lambo Zentorno. (talk/ /blog) 02:16, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I also played Gran Turismo 5, but I got tired of it, it's very realistic, but it's not very fun and it's sometimes too difficult, some races in GT5 are very long, the game itself is good but challenging. (talk/ /blog) 02:22, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I wasn't joking about the long races, there's a 24-hour race in GT5, not 24 hours in-game, but in real time. I didn't play GT6 (yet) :p (talk/ /blog) 02:33, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Image renaming Could you please rename these , these and these to their appropriate names (of vehicle names) (the latter one being named Unnamed Attack Chopper), thanks! (talk) | ( ) 12:01, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Military Patriot About the Military Patriot, I'm not sure that it will be present in the Heists Update (probably not), but if it doesn't appear in the Heists update, it will appear in the next update, many other cars were found in the game files, like what happened in the High Life update, where they found the cars from the I'm not a Hipster update, also, as I saw a picture of the military Patriot, I have seen a picture of the Dubsta 6x6 before the High Life Update, so that's it, the military Patriot WILL appear, but not in the Heists update. (talk/ /blog) 14:22, March 7, 2015 (UTC) : I agree with you, the Hind heli is cool, but NO HELICOPTER will ever be better than the Hunter, as I said previously, the Hunter may have an insanely expensive price in GTA Online, I wouldn't care, I would sell all my cars just to buy the Hunter xD it's my favorite armed vehicle of all games. (talk/ /blog) 14:15, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::: I don't lose hope for this, one day they will bring the Hunter back :P and who knows, they may bring back the APC too, they all look good, I'm sure that the Hydra will kick ass, I knew by leaking info that the Hydra can be bought in GTA Online, it's not exclusive for the Heists, so it's already good news. (talk/ /blog) 17:18, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I'm really looking forward to the Insurgent and the Vakyrie, i'm not really bothered about the Kuruma or Bikes, but i like the Savage and Hydra as well :) (talk) | ( ) 17:20, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Video removal Hey, sorry to bother you, i just added this video , not realising it is breaking the media policy, could you remove it, as i have marked it for speedy deletion. Thanks :) (talk) | ( ) 16:44, March 7, 2015 (UTC) More renaming... Hey, i just put a image up for rename, check wiki history, could you rename it for me? Thanks :) (talk) | ( ) 16:04, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Heists Update I'm so angry and upset to see that the Heists vehicles are only available for GTA Online -_- and some of them can only be bought after completing a Heist. Fuck... I didn't like this. (talk/ /blog) 14:15, March 10, 2015 (UTC) : I think if enough people complain Rockstar may relent and add them to story mode. I tell you what though, if the Casco isn't in the PC release of GTA V I'll be pretty pissed off, that looks like a great car. SJWalker (talk) 15:42, March 10, 2015 (UTC) As I mentioned to Andre, go to Rockstar's website home page, look for Mouthoff at the bottom of the page and leave your complains there. It's the least that we can do if we want to see this vehicles in single player. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 15:49, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :I have done what 558 said, I know i'm not the only one what wants these vehicles for single player, I won't take a break till I can ride the Hydra. Also, speaking of the Hydra, I remember the hours playing just to get enough money to buy a Stinger GT and The Liberator in GTA Online, i'm gonna sell my Turismo R, Rhapsody and some other worthless vehicles just to buy my precious Hydra... (talk/ /blog) 16:15, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Yes you should have xD I love the Zombie, but this is purely optional to them, the military Patriot will come in the next update... I gonna sell nine vehicles to buy the Hydra, I hope it's worth. (talk/ /blog) 16:29, March 10, 2015 (UTC) : There are many others xD this is optional to Rockstar, but they could also bring the Flash, Club, Elegy (Skyline R34), Combine Harvester, Yosemite, Moonbeam, Clover, Tampa, PMP 600, Freeway and many many many others... (talk/ /blog) 16:38, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :: Hell yes, how could I forget the Savanna? I like it too, before the festive surprise I wanted the Slamvan back and they did bring back :) now, all of them should be back too, if I can add another vehicle, I should say the Revenant, you may not know this bike, but if you look at it, you know that they should bring back too, maybe in a biker DLC, the Super DD also needed to be brought back, I like it over the normal Diamond, with the gold paintjob, it would be perfect. (talk/ /blog) 17:00, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh, speaking of gold, what about a golden APC?